A court of Spies and Secrets
by FellowBookReader
Summary: A series of one-shots from the A Court of Thorns and Roses trilogy. Featured ships: Feysand, Nessian, ElainXAzriel, MorXOCs
1. Feysand: Nightmares

**Author's Note:** **I've read ACOWAR, but I wrote this before it was published, so sorry if it doesn't fit perfectly with the plot line, it's a fanfiction! I** **don't own these characters or books. Those all belong to Sara J. Mass. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Rhys**

It had been two days since Feyre left from Hybern with that bastard, Tamlin. I was falling apart, as much I was trying to stay strong for the rest of my inner circle, all my efforts were not enough. Feyre was now in enemy territory.

 _Feyre_

 _My Mate_

 _My High Lady_

Willingly went back to hell, for not only the night court, but the good of all of Prythian. Cauldron boil me, I don't deserve her. She sacrificed so much and is still sacrificing every day for Prythian. Just when I thought things were turning on the bright side for the first time in my life, my mate and I are now separated. Without Feyre by me, my nightmares are coming back. Not only are mine back, but Feyre's are as well. With the combined horror of our nightmares, I'm not even doubting Feyre and I will falling asleep to our awaiting horrors.

I was back next to Amaranthra as Feyre had the ash dagger pointed towards the first fae. One quick glance back, and our eyes met. In that moment we both knew we were both having the same nightmare, both back here together. Except this time it was different, I could tell something was off. Feyre took off the hood of the first fae only to find Nesta underneath.

"No." Feyre muttered under her breath. "No!", she cried as a single tear fell down her face. "Would you like to see the others before you make your choice." Amanthra's ice cold voice stated.

"Don't you dare." Feyre challenged, already knowing who was under the second and third hoods.

"Oh, but I do dare" Amanthra's voice echoed through the cold, damp cavern. Then my nightmare began as she snapped Feyre's arm, now even more mangled than it had been before we made our deal and I healed her. Although to Amanthra's surprise Feyre didn't even yelp as she touched her bloody arm, the warm blood barley let out a small sizzle as it hit the icy dirt floor.

"Stop." I comanded in my most powerful tone I could muster, as I too could feel her pain, a ghostly sensation of that pain on my arm as well. "Oh but I'm only starting." Amanthra stated as the hoods were pulled from the final figures. Feyre looked like she was about to explode from the overwhelming feelings she was sending down the bond, as she looked at the newly uncovered Elain and Mor bound and gagged. That's when all hell broke loose as I ran to shield Feyre from Amanthra's wrath as she threw her powers spiraling straight to Feyre's unprotected back. I spread my wings to shield her in the nick of time. An unfathomable pain spread across my body to my now nonexistent wings. My blood was forming a pool all around me. I was loosing too much, too quickly.

"Ah Rhysand, do you really think you can protect her and her family?" Amanthra questioned. "Well you thought wrong. " Then she went down the line and broke Nesta, Elain, and Mor's necks. Feyre threw the ash dagger strait at Amaranthra's head, but her now human arm was too slow. Amanthra easily shielded it. And then I heard the horrifying sound that I would never forget, the sound of Feyre's neck snaping and I woke up to the sound of screaming.

"Rhys! Rhys! Rhys! Rhys wake up!", Mor screamed. I cocooned almost the whole house of wind in darkness. I quickly tried to pull it all back. I was slick with sweat, and the sheets were damp. As soon as all the darkness faded away Mor ran up and sat down next to me, as I sat up dumbfounded and only said "Feyre".

My throat is was raw form screaming. "I know, I know." Mor said trying to calm me. I tried telling her I didn't know, I didn't know if Feyre was okay because communicating is too risky, in fact I barely feel anything at all down the bond, but my voice would barley work at all. As I look up to Mor, crying, I see a worried expression on her face.

"Feyre has no one to comfort her when she wakes up." I say not trying to hide the desperation and sadness in my strained voice as I knew that my mate was facing these same horrors, yet all alone.

 **-Fellowbookreader**


	2. Nessian: After the War

**A/N: Hey guys! This one-shot takes place right after the final battle in ACOWAR. Major ACOWAR spoilers beware!**

Nesta's Pov:

Even though the King Of Hybern is dead, I'm still terrified of what happened during the final battle.

Cassian.

By the now reassembled cauldron.

Cassian.

He's all I can think about. His name over, and over, and over again. _'Cassian, Cassian, Cassian, Cassian, Cassian'_ I repeat in my head. I know what happened during the battle. I might be new to this fae world I'm now a part of, but I know what that was.

Snap.

It was like a cord had been tethered between us right at the rib. An annoying thing it was, just like Cassian.

Mates

That's what we are. Cassian is my mate.

Questions run through my mind like a relay race.

 _'Is the mating bond going to work out, or will Cassian reject it like Elain did to Lucien?'_ **(I ship Elain X Azriel.)**

 _'Does he love me?'_

 _'Does this mean we have to get married, or does that not even matter anymore?'_

 _'Will he not want me as I am young and inexperienced?'_

 _'Is this just a joke the cauldron is playing on me for stealing part of its power?'_

I realize I have no answers to any of these questions, but one thing is for sure. I'm in love with Cassian, and I can only pray to that ancient, cunning cauldron that he loves me back.

'Oh mother, what am I getting myself into?' I think as I slowly stand up from the soft leather, midnight blue chair I was slumped in. I begin to cautiously walk out of the library to find Cassian.

'It's now or never.' I decide, and start down the dim corridor.

 **-Fellowbookreader**


End file.
